Contribution and User Edit Requirements
Hello and welcome to the article that explains Gotz Doll Wiki's User Contribution/Editing Rules. Please review these rules prior to adding/editing/updating any information on the Wiki. CONTRIBUTION REQUIREMENTS: The goal of this GOTZ Doll ID & Catalog Wiki is to provide as much factual, detailed information possible so to provide the best online resource possible. In order to meet that goal, those who wish to contribute to an article follow the below guidelines (along with FANDOMS user guidelines) prior to making contributions: Sign In & Summarize Edits: Please be aware that this wiki will require you to have an account and sign in each time you would like to contribute. Additionally, prior to saving an edit, a dialog box will pop up and ask you to provide a description or "SUMMARY" of the changes you have made: please briefly describe each change you have made to the article (Ex. I edited ___ section; I added a photograph of ____, etc; I described ____'s outfit) each time an edit is made. Please note also where this information came from: personal ownership or found via internet. ADDING "EDITS": Information on Gotz dolls can be especially hard to find and verify. For this reason, only factual, accurate, verifiable information can be entered, like hair and eye color, etc. If you are unsure of the accuracy of the information you are about to provide (I myself at times find it hard to see all details in photos)...please either do not include it without independently verifying it first or please place a "(?)" after the information and I will do my best to verify it. This also lets people know this information may not be 100% certain. *'Please make sure to be as detailed as possible when describing a doll's original outfit. Also, please only include descriptions of original accessories and boxes if you know for a fact that those items/box are indeed original'. This can be accomplished by matching the catalog code number from the box to the doll's Catalog Code # or a by matching an original Gotz Doll Catalog Photo. *'Clothing descriptions should be in complete written sentences, in paragraph form' (unless a list is needed). I understand everyone does not have a professional writing background...neither do I...but for clarification purposes or to ease the ability to read, I may take the information you have provided and help re-format or reword it, but only if deemed necessary. If you would like to add information but are uncomfortable with editing the article itself, please feel free to describe what information you would like to add at the bottom of each article in the "COMMENT" section (along with how you know this) and I will add it for you. *'Please do not reword/change/edit/delete any information that is already entered'. If it is entered it is deemed reliable. If you question the existing information for any reason, please contact founder GotzDollJunkie and I will be happy to address your concerns. *'Please do not attempt to edit any information in the INFO BOX (yellow and blue box on each article) or edit/reword/change/delete any information in SOURCE MODE, ''ESPECIALLY if you are unfamiliar with source coding. If you are adding information to an article, please do so only in VISUAL MODE. For Artist Dolls (yet unentered), an administrator will take care of updating the information inside the INFO BOX. Articles found to have improper source code changes will have to be rolled back to a previously saved version. *Please only use the comment section of an article for '''positive comments or to add information to a subject. ***Please note: I reserve the right to modify/change/edit/delete any information added/edited, or remove any photographs uploaded, especially if deemed inaccurate, questionable, or not within the guidelines provided, without notice.*** ADDING IMAGES: Please follow the guidelines below when uploading images: 1. ALL PHOTOS: All photographs should be in high quality; they should show fully visible items; be cropped to just the image; and have an appropriate background. Please make sure the doll is centered vertically and horizontally within the frame. REQUIRED FOR EACH PHOTO UPLOAD: Please make sure to: 1.'' Cite the name of the original owner of the photo'' (ex. "Photo provided by ____"). 2. State where the photo came from (ex. the website name you retrieved it from) within the caption of the article. 3. '' Cite the correct photo "copyright permission" at time of uploading'' (ex. is it used with permission; considered "fair use"; available in the public domain, etc). Doing this allows people to be properly credited for their photos (please see the last section about the application of "fair use" photos). Note: If you find a photo on the wiki that personally belongs to you that you did not get credited for, ''please let me know! I have no problem adding this information to these photos!'' Each FAIR USE photo belongs to its original COPYRIGHT OWNER. You must ask permission to re-use these images from the COPYRIGHT OWNER. All Original Catalog Images are the copyright of GotzDollJunkie; you must ask permission from GotzDollJunkie for re-use of a Gotz Catalog Photo. 2. Adding a CATALOG PHOTO: Original catalog photographs are preferred whenever possible for obvious reasons; this allows us to factually show the original hair style, outfit, and accessories. Sometimes, especially in the case of older, vintage Gotz Dolls, a Catalog photo isn't available. 3. Adding a MAIN PHOTO: When a Catalog Photo is Available/Unavailable * If original photos are not available, please only upload photos of dolls: *'In their ORIGINAL OUTFIT (preferably with their Doll ID Tag still attached if possible).' *'If possible, in their ORIGINAL HAIR STYLE.' *'Shown with their ORIGINAL ACCESSORIES'. **Since its very difficult to verify the accuracy of information on a non-catalogued doll (is that really its original hair color, outfit, eye color? etc), especially vintage dolls, for now I think only original owners, or those who have purchased a documented doll in its original state/outfit, should upload main images of dolls. I also understand that "a" photo is better than "no" photo...please make sure to include the original owner of the photo in the caption and state the type of "copyright permission" for the photo you are uploading. 4. Adding a DOLL ID TAG Photo: Dolls made after 1994 all have a Doll ID Tag. This tag contains valuable cataloging information. If possible, please include a photo of the back of each doll's Doll ID tag. This side of the tag will state: *Its original catalog number. *Its doll name (for dolls with names; in some cases, a doll's catalog code # also acts as its assigned doll name). *Its doll's size in cm/inches. *Its German and English classification (German doll name with its translation in English). Even if you don't feel comfortable updating the actual article information, these photos are excellent in helping us to fill in the UNKNOWN parts of each article. See below for an example of a Doll ID tag: 5. Adding ARTICULATION Photos: To help properly identify and catalog each doll, if possible, please include ''a full image of the doll undressed from head to toe. This helps to ensure the doll displayed is the same doll listed, as some dolls have the same facial mold but have different body types and articulation joints. *'Please Note: if a photo shows only part of an upper/lower torso and no face, I have uploaded it - please do not remove it'. Please see the below example for the type of photo Gotz Doll Wiki is looking for: 6. '''Adding "Certification of Authenticity (COA)" Photos:' Please help by uploading a photograph or your doll's original Certificate of Authenticity (COA). Please see below for an example of a COA: Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:General Information Category:Main Page Category:Doll Category:Doll Index Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__